


The Snow Falls For You

by Star_Jelly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Eric spends a snowy night with a bed-ridden Alan as the holidays approach, trying not to think about what could be around the corner for his little ray of light
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Kudos: 8





	The Snow Falls For You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, is that a shitty title or what? I’m trying my best I swear  
> Second of all, I probably won’t be writing a lot of fics for this series because I’m really just not that into it anymore, this may or may not be a one-off thing. Quarantine kinda brought me back into all the things I was into when I was younger, idk if I’ll be staying or for how long, but I’ve had this on the back burner for a while and wanted to get it out there  
> Eric and Alan were my first real OTP and I always wanted to see more of them before the inevitable-spoiler-related-thing-that-happens-to-them-and-that-I-will-not-share-in-case-anyone-hasn’t-seen-it-yet, so this is me doing that. Consider this an AU where they have more time together and find out they love each other faster  
> Also this was inspired by a fic I read when I was younger on DA, but I haven’t been able to find it to credit it properly

Eric shuffled through the door, kicking the snow off his shoes. Quickly shutting the door and locking it, he slumped against it and breathed a sigh of relief. He had never been more happy to be home.  
Pulling off his coat, he quickly and quietly made his way to the stairs. He needed to see how Alan was doing.  
He was really starting to decline; he’d been having attacks more and more frequently and it was really taking a toll on his health and ability to function. Will told Eric to just take him home, it wasn’t worth putting himself in danger if he was getting this bad. Of course he didn’t expect this to be permanent and demanded that Alan come back as soon as he was able.  
To be fair, Eric wasn’t sure if this was permanent either, but it wasn’t as if that thought hadn’t crossed his mind.  
He also found it cruelly ironic that this was happening during what was supposed to be a cheerful season. He could almost hear some higher power chuckling as all this was happening.  
Doing his best to shake the thought from his mind, he knocked quietly on the bedroom door. “Alan?” No answer. He gently pushed it open to find him sleeping, a small lump curled under all the quilts that had been piled on the bed to keep him warm. Eric wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry at the sight.  
He walked over to him, sitting on the side of the bed and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Alan.”  
He stirred awake, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “How long have I been sleeping for?”  
“It’s 4:00 now.”  
“That long?” Alan groaned. “I’ve been sleeping all day?”  
“That attack from this morning was pretty bad, you probably needed all that rest.”  
Alan groaned, planting his face into the pillow.  
“How are you feeling? Better than this morning?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“You ‘guess’?”  
Alan shrugged. “I’m just tired.”  
“I know.”  
Alan sighed, sitting up and grabbing Eric’s hand. “How was your day?”  
“Y’know,” Eric said. “The usual.”  
“Nothing interesting?”  
“Not really. Other than Grell making a move—well, multiple moves—on the new guy.”  
Alan gave a small chuckle. “That is kind of her thing, isn’t it?”  
“I guess. Poor guy didn’t know how to react though, he seems so shy.”  
“She probably finds that cute to be honest.”  
Eric chuckled. “You’re probably right.”  
The two sat in silence for a moment, Alan running his thumb over Eric’s hand.  
“That reminds me,” Eric said, breaking the silence. “Is there anything you want for Christmas? It’s getting kind of close.”  
Alan shrugged.  
“You sure?”  
He sat for a moment in thought, before speaking up.  
“I just wanna spend it with you.”  
“C’mon Alan, don’t be cute.”  
“I’m serious.” Alan gave Eric’s hand a quick squeeze. “I miss you. Ever since I had to go home, we don’t see each other as much.”  
Eric looked at his lap. “Nine to five is pretty brutal without you, especially with Will pushing overtime.” He reached up, running his hand through Alan’s hair and letting it rest on his cheek. “I want to make sure you’re ok. I know you don’t like me worrying about you, but you can hardly get out of bed anymore, I don’t...”  
Alan looked helplessly at Eric. He was right, he hated that he was right. He wanted to insist that he was fine, but given his current state, that couldn’t be further from the truth.  
“Here.”  
Alan abruptly shifted a little, making extra space on the bed. “Lay with me. You look tired.”  
“Hey, don’t try and change the subject!”  
“Well, am I wrong?”  
Eric quirked an eyebrow and shook his head at Alan, but lay on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him. Alan tangled his legs with Eric’s, placing a hand on his waist.  
“Hey.”  
Eric looked at Alan, who had a slight smile on his face. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Eric gave Alan a gentle kiss on the lips. Alan lay back, closing his eyes.  
Eric had to bite his tongue as tears threatened to spill. It was clear that he was getting worse: his paling skin, the lines on his face, his frame progressively getting thinner and thinner, how fragile he felt in his arms. It pained Eric deeply to see him like this. He didn’t have much time left. Eric knew that, as much as he couldn’t bear to think about it. He was trying to make every moment count, but it felt impossible with work and Alan being stuck at home. He was doing everything he could.  
And even then, it just hurt too much to think about; a world without Alan wasn’t a world he wanted to imagine. He just couldn’t bear losing his little ray of light.  
Eric planted a kiss on his head. He was going to make every moment count if it killed him. 

“Alan.”  
Alan awoke to someone running a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Eric crouched beside him.  
“What?” He asked groggily.  
“C’mon, I have something to show you.”  
He sat up. “What time is it?”  
“Late. C’mon. Wrap the blankets around yourself, I’ll carry you there.”  
“Eric.” He murmured in protest, but he did as he was told, and Eric carefully picked him up, carrying him bridal style, a small quilted bundle in his arms. He poked a hand through the blankets to cling to Eric’s pajama top.  
“Just what are you planning?” Alan raised an eyebrow, unable to hold back a small smile.  
“You’ll see. Just close your eyes.”  
Alan did so. “I don’t trust you one bit, Slingby.” He chuckled.  
Alan could hear a door opening before being blasted with cold air.  
“Are you warm enough?”  
“I’m fine.”  
They walked for a few more minutes before Eric set Alan down on some sort of ledge.  
“Ok. Open up.”  
Alan opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. They were sitting on the roof, overlooking the realm. “Eric, it’s so beautiful.”  
And it was: the view over the shinigami realm was spectacular, all the building windows illuminated a soft gold, the sky a deep inky purple, covered in large white flakes that drifted slowly from the sky, snow sitting untouched on each rooftop.  
“I know it’s not much, but you said you wanted to spend more time with me, so I wanted to make time.”  
“What do you mean ‘it’s not much’? Eric, this means everything to me.”  
Eric cracked a big smile before wrapping an arm around Alan, kissing his forehead. “Good. All I want right now is for you to be happy.”  
Alan snuggled against his partner, putting his head on his shoulder. Eric looked down at him and felt the air leave his chest; he was so striking. Snowflakes clinging to his hair, his face a soft rosy color. His smile was what did it for him though; so soft and genuine. He damn near wanted to cry.  
But now wasn’t the time for that. He didn’t want to think about what was coming. He just wanted to think about Alan, his little ray of light, his everything.  
“I love you, Alan.”  
Alan kissed his cheek.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had that on the back burner for ages and it still turned out so rough, what is my deal?


End file.
